Aftermath
by DarkAngelLillith
Summary: A short moment in both Megatron's and Soundwave's lives after a battle.


**Disclaimer:** Do not own

**Warnings:** Set before_ Termination_ and_ Purpose_.

**A/N:** Four down. Two to go and I'll be done with the fics from my poll. =) Please tell me what you think.

* * *

_**Aftermath**_

Seldom were Megatron's closest officers captured. He had personally chosen the best the Decepticon Army could offer to stand beside him. If they could not handle the job; they died. And I they got captured; they better find a way out on their own and prove they hadn't betrayed their faction. Failure to do either resulted in death.

This was the reason why Megatron sat on his throne brooding. Soundwave had been captured while trying to infiltrate an Autobot base. The telepath had voiced his concerns about the mission claiming the security of the base had been upgraded and he'd yet to know the changes. Unfortunately, he had underestimated the Autobot's and ignored him. Now, he was debating if he should leave his most loyal and efficient subordinate or if he should break his own rules and mount a rescue. The gray mech refused to consider the most obvious reason why he should go after Soundwave. To even think about it was preposterous.

His musing was cut short when Hook dared to enter the room. Glowing red optics observed the Constructicon, waiting to hear the reason why he was being disturbed when he'd made it clear he didn't want to see anyone.

"Lord Megatron," Hook began, as he stood in front of his leader, "Medical is prepared to treat Soundwave should any complications arise from his stay as a prisoner."

Megatron frowned, "Did you just disturbed me for that?" he asked.

The Constructicon's visor shuttered in surprise, "I… I just thought that… since you and him…"

"Finish that sentence, Hook, and I'll have to find me a new Chief Medical Officer,"

Hook stood still, turning off his vocalizer with an audible 'click'. Megatron could see the mech was confused, but he didn't have to explain himself to anyone. The only reason the Constructicons were privy of his arrangement with his Communications Officer, was because of Soundwave's condition.

Megatron spared a klik to wonder if he'd done the right thing in allowing Soundwave when he asked for permission. He reminded himself that even if he didn't, the Constructicons would know. If only because he wasn't letting his most loyal officer offline due to spark strain. The Constructicon wasn't leaving though and the Decepticon Leader had more important things to do.

"Go do your work, Hook. If Soundwave is able to escape the Autobots and come here, you know what you have to do to see he hasn't betrayed us," Megatron ordered him.

Hook seemed about to protest, but the gray mech was faster.

"Afterwards, if you feel like verifying his status and condition, you may do so. Now go."

The Constructicon left in, what can only be described as a huff, and Megatron watched him almost amused. Though he had to thank the mech for reminding him where his priorities should be. His army just took a major blow and he needed to rethink a new strategy if he wanted to avoid that happening again in the future. He didn't have time to brood like a lovesick, pathetic Autobot.

With newfound determination, the tyrant rose from his throne and strode over to the War Room. As he walked, he went over the reports of the last battle, already discarding a couple of tactics that had become too predictable for his liking. The gray mech commed his remaining officers to join him in for an impromptu strategy meeting. He settled at the head of the table, holographic map of Cybertron displayed in front of him while he waited for the others to join him, all thoughts of Soundwave purged out of his processor.

By the time the meeting was over, Megatron was almost satisfied with the changes made. The most problematic mech had been Starscream, but Seekers were known for thinking they were superior in everything. The comment that the fliers had become the most predictable out of all the other units was not well received. In fact, most of the time had been spent arguing with the Aerial Commander. At least until the glitch gave his word to change maneuvers. The Decepticon Leader almost blasted the Primus damned mech. He stepped out of the room to find Soundwave standing guard beside the doorway.

Megatron stopped to acknowledge the mech with a nod before continuing on his way towards the nearest energon dispenser. Soundwave falling into step beside him.

"So, you have made it back."

"Autobot security is substandard. Reason for capture: unknown changes to security measures. Suggestion: waiting until information is gathered before launching mission."

There was no hint of emotion in the blue mech's voice, but Megatron could still hear the 'I told you so' in his voice. The Decepticon leader's scowl became more pronounced and his right hand closed into a fist, but Soundwave remained unreadable thanks to his visor and faceplate.

"I trust you've seen the Constructicons"

"Affirmative."

Megatron glanced at his Communications Officer as he finally reached the rec. room. The blue mech's faceplate was new and there was a welding patch on his right shoulder. The mech had a slight limp that Megatron was certain was left for internal repairs to fix. His chest panel sported several small cracks and Megatron was certain the Constructicons should've replaced it instead of trying to repair it with whatever chemicals Mixmaster created for such things.

"Why is your chest plate broken?"

"Medical suggestion. Replacing broken area dangerous to current condition."

Soundwave watched as Megatron drank from the energon. He didn't need energy at the moment, given that the Constructicons had recharged him fully while scolding him about letting his reserves run too low. Soundwave didn't listen to them. He was lucky enough to have been granted his one petition and he was not going to abuse it by using up their energy stores. He was already mortified to know he'd been taking thirty five percent more energy than usual.

Megatron took a long sip from his energon and looked at Soundwave thoughtfully. The Communications Officer waited patiently for his leader to speak his mind. He knew he could read what was in the other's processor wherever he wanted, yet he could never bring himself to do so.

"Go back there and get one hundred percent fixed, Soundwave. If they take after us, they'll survive," Megatron spoke, surprising the blue mech when he mentioned the sparklings he was carrying.

The Decepticon Leader didn't treat him any different than the rest of the army. His workload had, instead, risen as the war intensified. This would the first time Megatron would, not only speak about Soundwave's condition out loud, but accept his part in their creation. Soundwave merely nodded.

"As you command, Lord Megatron," Soundwave said as he turned to leave the room and follow Megatron's orders.

"Soundwave," Megatron's voice called out to him and he turned to look at the cold red optics. "When you are done, report to my quarters," the gray mech continued, "You missed our last meeting and I could do with your input on a few things."

"As you wish," Soundwave intoned before continuing on his way.

Soundwave knew the chances of losing the sparklings he carried were high, given that the medics had to work near his spark casing for removal of his chest plate. The fact that the sparklings were triple split-sparks made everything more dangerous.

Like split-spark twins, there were records of it happening. Unlike split-spark twins, there were no records of survival. Soundwave heard Hook commenting that he was lucky the resulting sparks were smaller than normal, as it kept his systems from overtaxing. Though the medic wasn't exactly happy with their size either. Something that couldn't be changed given the strict energon intake Soundwave kept in order to not burden the Decepticon Army.

The Communications Officer found himself hoping that Megatron was right. He didn't want to lose the little glitches now that he was so close to get them. He had his own reasons to keep them, though Soundwave doubted they were good enough for continuing with this, but Megatron had been willing to indulge him this one time. Maybe he even…

Soundwave shook his head as he purged his processor from silly notions. He had orders to follow, an army to help lead, a leader and somewhat lover to keep on his good side and, soon, three sparklings to keep from offlining and integrate into the Decepticon army. He was far too busy to entertain silly emotional attachments to his leader.

* * *

_Random Question:_ Should I put this under romance too? Cause lovey-dovey they aren't and will never be.


End file.
